


Worlds Apart, Worlds Close By Or: The School Bully Tormenting Me Is Actually My Minecraft Girlfriend!!!???

by Mitsuboshi



Series: Hikaru/Reina Minecraft Girlfriend [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I Don't Know Why This Exists, Writing Exercise, minecraft girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuboshi/pseuds/Mitsuboshi
Summary: The school bully Reina has cornered the heroic Hikaru. When Hikaru sends one last message to her Minecraft girlfriend, something unexpected happens!?





	Worlds Apart, Worlds Close By Or: The School Bully Tormenting Me Is Actually My Minecraft Girlfriend!!!???

**Author's Note:**

> There's no point to this story. Needed something to break my writer's block so I quickly wrote something based off that one meme. Enjoy I guess?

Hikaru Nanjo gritted her teeth, glancing to find herself backed against a wall. She looked back to see a devilish figure in front of her, a sinister grin on their face as they stared her down intently. If Hikaru pursued the path of justice, this girl was her antithesis: an agent of evil! 

“Hahahaha! Looks like you have nowhere to run!” the devilish girl boasted, hefting what looked like a golden bazooka. “Whatcha going to do now, little hero?”

The situation didn’t look so good. Hikaru’s eyes darted left and right, seeing if she could find an opening to escape. But it became apparent that there was no escaping from Reina Koseki: the self-proclaimed Queen of Evil. Hikaru didn’t know too much about this school bully, but everyday Reina would constantly announce her evil intents to the other kids, and Hikaru would always meet her with a bright heroic spirit. This conflict of ideals had reached its peak, and now Reina was ready to blast her with that weapon of hers (how she even got it inside the school was a mystery, but that didn’t matter).

“Ku... you’re not getting away with this...” Hikaru said with a scowl. 

“Looks like I have,” Reina taunted, readying her weapon. “Any last words?”

Hikaru didn’t answer her. Instead, she took out her phone, preparing to type up a message. That bazooka might not be real, but... if this was the end of her, she needed to let _her_ know that their Minecraft days were over.

To make a long story short, she encountered this one user on a survival server several months ago. This person -- XxDEVIL_QUEENxX -- was the mischievous sort that liked to play pranks and make traps for the other players. This was the kind of player that Hikaru would have had problems with. But to her surprise... she was actually pretty helpful, pointing out different spots for resources and helping them set up. They liked to boast about their pranks and exploits, but as the two kept playing with each other, Hikaru learned that this player actually had a kind heart deep down.

This person loved setting traps for people, but never on the little kids who played. And she would never go after the same people who fell victim to her machinations either. Hikaru talked about heroes and justice, while XxDEVIL_QUEENxX expressed interest in villains and villainy. Another trait that should have drove the heroic girl away, yet actually motivated her to uphold her ideals. Plus it was fun to have a rival anyway. 

In time, the two actually bonded over their mutual survival on the server. Building their houses next to each other on the plains, exploring deep caverns, and discuss endless ideas on what they should do next. This bond just got deeper and deeper, until one day XxDEVIL_QUEENxX asked something really awkward out of the blue.

**XxDEVIL_QUEENxX** : so uh... you want to uh.... 

**XxDEVIL_QUEENxX** : go out? be my minecraft girlfriend?

 **HerOOOsAlly:**?????? EEEEEH???? what? really??? 

**XxDEVIL_QUEENxX** : yeah like on here... not serious or anything. what thats not weird is it? its a privilege to date someone of my greatness you know!

Hikaru was struck by the question. She had to be careful after all. Supposedly they were close to the same age, but who knows what this person was really like behind the computer screen. But they were pretty nice... and somehow in her heart, Hikaru felt she could trust them. 

**HerOOOsAlly:** Well... i guess we can. Maybe not serious like you said, but sure you can be my minecraft girlfriend!

After that they started talking to each other outside Minecraft, sending messages to each other on their phones. It had been a good run... but Hikaru feared that their fun filled interactions would come to an abrupt end.

“Hey what’s with the phone?” Reina asked a little nervous. “D-don’t tell me you’re calling for help!”

“No... only to someone dear to me.... Do your worst!” Hikaru said bravely. She wished that the evil Reina would have the same kindness that XxDEVIL_QUEENxX had inside her. Maybe they would have been great friends rather than bitter enemies.

 _“My life is in great danger,”_ the message began. “ _If anything happens to me, know that I cherish the bonds we have. I wish we could have met in real life. If I don’t message you again, consider this farewell.”_

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru sent the message, and closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. She expected a loud bang from Reina’s bazooka. Instead, she heard something vibrate. 

Opening her eyes she saw Reina looking down in surprise at her pocket, taking out her own phone. She looked at it, eyes squinting in confusion, but then grew wide with shock. Reina looked up again at Hikaru, then back down to her phone, then back again to Hikaru. With each second, Reina’s shock just grew and grew. Eventually to the point where she slumped to her knees.

“N-no way...” she whispered. “You’re.... HerOOOsAlly!?”

**_To be continued(?)_ **


End file.
